Detention on a Saturday
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: C.A.P, Byunghun, Chunji, Niel, Ricky, and Changjo end up in detention on a Saturday. This is a Teen Top one shot. It is a long one shot so I broke it up into chapters to make it easier for the readers.
1. Watch Out For Janitors

_**Here are some notes for the readers:  
1: Let's pretend that all of Teen Top are in high school.  
2: This is an American high school. So there are four years not three.  
3: I am using the movie "Breakfast Club" as a base. So there are some similarities.**__**  
4: Enjoy the **_**_randomness._**

* * *

"Hello. I am glad to see all of you are on time." The principal looks at the six unhappy faces. "Welcome to detention. Today you will write at least two-page reflection letter. And I don't mean that you write a sentence on one page and then another sentence on the other page. I want well-written two-page letter. Right now it is 8:09 o'clock and you get out at 2:30, so you have six and half hours to write." The principal hands out papers and pencils to the six boys. "Some rules to keep in mind. One no talking. Two no one gets out of their seat. I'll be in the office right of there so I will hear and see everything." The principal points the office with a window behind the library's check out desk. "Are there any questions?"

"I have a question." Changjo's voice comes from the back. The other five boys turn to face him. "What if we finish early?"

The principal walks to a bookcase and pulls a book out. He takes to book to Changjo and drops it on the table with a loud thud. "You can read the encyclopedia. Remember," the principal walks to the front and faces the boys, "I'll hear and see everything you do." And with that the principal went to the office, leaving the six boys in the library.

The six boys sit in silence. A steady ticking noise breaks the complete silence. Chunji picks up his pencil and starts to tap it against the table. Changjo stares at the blank piece of paper in front of him. Ricky puff out his cheeks and then pokes them. Ricky notices that C.A.P. is watching him, Ricky stops and puts his hands on the table. Niel sighs. Byunghun looks at the clock.

"Three minutes have passed." He thumps his head on the table. "I'm going go insane." He complains to the table.

* * *

Time ticks by slowly. Byunghun is just about to fall asleep, Chunji is still playing with his pencil, Changjo flips through the pages of the encyclopedia, Ricky went back to poking his cheek, C.A.P. watches the back of Niel's head, and Niel stares off into space.

The door of the library opens. The janitor comes in with a big trash bin on wheels. He looks at the six boys as he picks up a trashcan to empty it. "Looks like you boys are having a thrill of a life time."

"Oh yeah." C.A.P. shifts in his chair.

"You boys want to know something? Being a janitor is no picnic either. Cleaning up after all you mischief-makers." He looks at Byunghun. "But being a janitor isn't all bad. I know things. I hear your conversions when you think no one is listening. I know what is in your lockers. I know everything that goes on in this school."

All the boys look at janitor like he's crazy.

"You're a senior." He points to C.A.P. "You two are freshmen." He points to Ricky and Changjo in the back who are sitting next to each other. "You two are juniors." Pointing to Chunji and Byunghun who are also sitting next to each other. "And you are a sophomore." Pointing to Niel in the front.

The janitor continues, "It's not that you have watch out for teachers, or the principal, but me. I know why all of you are here today."

None of the boys say anything.

"What's with all the talking?" The principal comes out the office to see what is going on. "Go on and do your work. Leave the boys alone they aren't here to chitchat."

The principal watches the janitor as he finishes emptying the trashcans. The janitor leaves the library. The principal goes back to the office.

"Well, he's nuts." Niel turns to see who else agrees with him.

"Who? The janitor or the principal?" Ricky asks.

"The janitor."

"That was scary how he knew that about us." Chunji pipes up.

"Hey! Be quiet in there." The principal's voice comes from the office.

Niel turns around again. Once again the boys wish there were somewhere else.


	2. Let's Play A Game

11:15 the principal comes out of the office to find six sleeping boys. "Wake up!" The boys jerk awake. "Who's hungry?" All the boys raise their hands. "You can eat your lunches now. You got one hour."

"But there's no food or drinks in the library."

The principal points to Chunji. "This is the one and only exception."

"Excuse me sir, I think we should have napkins. So if we make a mess we can clean it up." Ricky's innocent voice speaks up. Niel nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I'll go get some." C.A.P. stands up.

"No you don't. You sit down. I'll go get napkins. No one moves while I'm gone." The principal leaves the library to get some napkins.

"Alright let's go." C.A.P. gets up and heads for the door.

The other boys follow.

"Do you know he just went the cafeteria and will be back in a few minutes?" Ricky walks in the back of the group.

"Then you can sit in the library all day." Chunji didn't even turn around to face Ricky.

* * *

The boys end up sitting in the middle of the history hallway on the second floor.

"I'm bored." Changjo bangs his head against a locker.

"Let's play 007." Niel suggests.

The other boys agree.

"Zero." Niel points across from him to C.A.P.

"Zero." C.A.P. points to Changjo.

Changjo points to Byunghun. "Seven."

Byunghun starts to raise his hands up.

Chunji pulls Byunghun's wrist. Byunghun bends over. The five other boys slap their hands on his back. "Indian rice."

Byunghun sits back up and the game continues on. "Zero." He points to Changjo.

"Zero." Changjo points to C.A.P.

C.A.P. points to Niel. "Seven."

"Bang." He points to Chunji.

Ricky and Byunghun throw their hands up. "AH!"

Chunji points to Niel. "Zero."

Niel points to Byunghun. "Zero."

Byunghun points to Chunji who is sitting next him. "Zero."

The boys all point to Byunghun, laughing. "You were supposed to say seven. You said zero." Chunji explains to him.

"Oh c'mon. I just went." Again Byunghun bends over so the other can hit him again. "Zero." He points to Niel.

"Zero." Pointing to Ricky.

"Seven." Ricky points back at Niel.

"Bang!" This time Niel points to C.A.P.

"AH!" Byunghun throws his hands up.

"AH!" Niel throws his hands up just seconds after Byunghun.

"You're late." C.A.P. points at Niel's fail.

"No no no. It wasn't me." Niel tries to protest.

The boys make Niel bend over to hit him. "Indian rice."

C.A.P. points to Changjo. He points back at C.A.P. Then C.A.P. points at Niel. Niel points to Byunghun.

"Ah!" C.A.P. and Chunji throw their hands in the air.

"Zero." Byunghun points to Changjo.

Changjo quickly points to C.A.P. "Zero."

"Seven." Pointing to Niel.

Niel points once again to Byunghun.

"Ah!" C.A.P., Chunji, and Ricky raise their hands.

Changjo and grabs Ricky making him bend over so they can hit him. Ricky tries to protest, but no listens to the complaints. "Indian rice."

"It hurts." Ricky sits back up. He points to Changjo. "Zero."

"Zero." He points to Chunji.

Chunji quickly points at Niel. "Seven."

"Bang!" Niel points to Byunghun.

Once again Chunji and C.A.P. toss their hands in the air. "Ah!"

"Why do you keep doing that near me? It's startling." Byunghun asks Niel, but Niel doesn't answer him.

Byunghun points to Changjo. "Zero."

Changjo points to C.A.P. "Zero."

"Seven." He points to Niel.

"Bang!" Niel points to C.A.P.

Niel and Byunghun throw theirs hand up. "Ah!"

C.A.P. points at Niel. "Zero."

"Zero." Points to C.A.P.

C.A.P. returns it back at Niel. "Seven."

Niel shoots C.A.P. "Bang!"

Once again Niel and Byunghun throw their hands up.

C.A.P. points to Niel. Niel points to C.A.P. C.A.P. returns it back to Niel. This time Niel points to Byunghun. C.A.P. and Chunji throw their hands in the air.

Byunghun points to Chunji. Chunji points across the way to Niel. He points to Ricky. Ricky points to Niel. Changjo and C.A.P. throw their hands up.

Niel starts the next round. He points to C.A.P. C.A.P. points to Changjo. Changjo points at Byunghun. points to Niel. Changjo, C.A.P., and Niel raise their hands. Niel screams once he realizes his mistake.

The boys are ready to hit Niel when they hear a voice. "Who's there?"

Six pairs of eyes got wide. The principal. They got up and start to run down the hall.

"No. This way. It's shorter." C.A.P. tries to stop the others, but the others didn't listen. C.A.P. sighs. He takes the shorter way. "ROKKUGEO ROKKUGEO ROKKUGEO MALHAE MAL!"

"What is C.A.P. doing? He's going to get caught." Niel looks back to see if C.A.P. is behind them.

"I think that's the point to give us a chance to get back to the library." Chunji says.

"You know that the library is in the other direction?" Ricky asks.

"Yeah and the principal." Changjo responds.

"Stairs." Byunghun leads the group down a set of stairs.

Once they get at the bottom of the stairs, they stop for a moment. They listen to see if they can hear C.A.P. They didn't hear C.A.P. so they mad a B line for the library.

The five boys get back to theirs seats.

"Do think C.A.P. is going to get caught?" Chunji asks with concern in his voice.

Just then C.A.P. comes running into the library. In one swoop he is in his seat, sitting there like he never left.

The principal comes in.

"Sir, you didn't get the napkins. We were wait for the napkins before we started eating." The others boys try their best not to smile or laugh at Byunghun's sweet and innocent comment.

"You all think this is funny? I might not have caught you this time. But I will not be part of your games. The next noise I here you all will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" The boys stay silent. The phone in the office rings. "Good. Now write your letters." The principal walks back to the office to answer the phone. He closes the door so the boys won't hear.

"Can't he get in trouble for threating students?" Changjo asks.

Ricky looks at him. "I think he needs to go on vacation."

Byunghun turns around in his chair to face the two boys behind him. "Forget vacation. He needs to retire."

"Let's go." C.A.P. gets out of his seat.

"But-" Ricky starts.

"We'll stay in the library, just out of his view."

Chunji and Byunghun follow C.A.P. Niel turns to face the two freshmen. Niel gets up and follows the upper classmen.

Changjo and Ricky look at each other. "Might as well." Changjo gets with Ricky following.

* * *

_**Why I have C.A.P. singing Rokkugeo I don't know. It was the first song that popped into my head. The game they are playing is not made up. I got the game from a video. Here is the like: watch?v=83wg2DybWSg  
**_


	3. What Are You In For?

The boys sit down between two bookcases. "So we are going to sit here until it is time to go?" Niel looks at the other boys.

"What did you do?" C.A.P. asks.

"What do you mean?"

C.A.P. chuckles. "We all did something that got our selves in detention. So, what did you do?"

"How about you go first. You brought it up." Byunghun looks at C.A.P.

"Alright. I'll go first then. I put a kid into a gym locker."

"That was you?" Changjo asks.

"Yeah. Why you know the kid?"

Changjo nods. "We went to middle school together."

"Why would you do that?" Ricky asks.

"My friends dared me to. The first person to walk into the locker room. It just happened to be him. Next person."

"You guys hear about what happen in the gym?" Byunghun asks.

The boys nod their heads.

"That was me. And before you ask, I was also dare to do it."

"So that's why the nutty janitor looked at you." Chunji laughs.

Byunghun nods. "Yeah. Who's going next? I want to know what the freshmen did."

Ricky shifts uncomfortably, drawing attention to him self. Ricky knows that the upper classmen are watching him. "I was caught with drugs." Ricky whisper.

Only C.A.P. and Changjo, who are sitting next to him, hears what Ricky said.

"So you're the freshman that took the blame. We asked Minjun why he didn't get caught. He said that put it all on a freshman. I guess he was talking about you."

"Jeez. Upper classmen suck." Niel says.

"I would watch what you say. There are three upperclassmen here." Chunji reminds Niel.

Changjo chuckles a little and Ricky smiles.

"I guess I was kind of was set up like Ricky, but with alcohol." Changjo tells the group.

"Well, we are a bunch of bad boys here." Byunghun chuckles. "What about you?" He looks to Chunji.

Chunji smiles. "I skipped school for two weeks."

"You skipped school for two weeks before you got caught?" Ricky is impress.

"Yeah. I would get ready for school in the morning and leave. Wait until my parents go to work then go back home. When it got close to time they got home, I would leave the house, wait until school was over, and then go back home. I probably could of have gone longer if the school didn't call my parents at work."

"Wow."

"Alright Niel. What did you do?"

"No."

"Why not?" C.A.P. asks.

"You guys will laugh."

"We won't laugh." C.A.P. promises.

Niel sighs. "I didn't write a stupid paper for one of my classes."

The fives try and not laugh, but they couldn't help it. Something so simple got Niel put into detention.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." Niel complains.

* * *

_****__**(Minjun is just a made up character.) **_Poor Ricky and Changjo getting set up by some evil upperclassmen. Lol Niel. I bet that you all are wondering what is it that Byunghun did in the gym. Hehe you find out later. 


	4. AH!

Once the laughing dies down, silence fills the air. Once again the boys are bored. And once again Niel suggests to play a game.

"You guys know the paper passing game?" Niel asks.

The other boys smiles, and chuckles for they know exactly know what game Niel is talking abut. Niel gets some paper.

Chunji starts the game. The paper goes from Chunji to Byunghun to Niel to Changjo to Ricky without any problems.

The second piece of paper makes it's way around the circle. Niel has the paper, passing it to Changjo. Just at the last moment the paper slips out of the way, letting Niel and Changjo share a kiss. Niel and Changjo pull away from each other. And just at the same moment, Chunij and Byunghun also share a kiss.

Changjo sits there shock. Niel and Chunji "dies" on the floor.

All the boys are freaking out whether or not if they shared a kiss.

"Our lips really touched." Changjo still hasn't come out of shock yet.

"Ours touch too." Byunghun tells Changjo.

"Ahh! My lips were stolen." Changjo complains.

Ricky and C.A.P. just sit watching the four in their mental break down.

"Don't do this. Don't do this anymore." Niel declares the game over.

"I had save my first kiss for my girl of the future." Changjo still isn't completely over the shock. Then again none of the boys are.

"What in the world are doing? Get back to your seats now!" None of the boys noticed the principal until he said something.

All the boys make their way back to their seats.

"I am going to sit here and watch you boys." The principal pulls out a chair to face the boys.

Lucky for the boys the phone in the office rings again and the principal went to answer it.

* * *

_**Lolz. Once again I got this from a video. watch?v=jtignFsUUkU**_


	5. Time To Go

"I don't see the point of all of us writing a paper. We'll just say pretty much the same thing." Turns to face the group.

"So you're going to write it for us. Thank you hyung."

Chunji turns around to the front to look at Niel. Niel just smiles at Chunji.

After some discussion of who is going to write the letter, Changjo is the one who got chosen. The four upperclassmen take it easy. Ricky watches over Changjo's shoulder as he writes.

Finally the clock reads 2:30. The six boys leave, happy to be free from detention. They leave the letter on the table for the principal.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Principal,_

_Here is the two-page letter that you wanted. We all had accept the fact that we had to sit in the library for a whole Saturday, reflecting on what we did that got our selves here._

_We all did something stupid that got us in detention. Weather it is something simple like not doing homework or something incredibly stupid like graffiti the gym. We admit it we did something that we are not proud of. And we will also admit that we regret our decision. But do you know why we did what we did?_

_I was caught drinking. Well, not in the act. I am part of the school's dance team. Being a freshman I want to fit in with the upper classmen. The dance team had a party and there was alcohol. I knew better, but wanting to fit in and the pressure of the upperclassmen, I made a bad mistake. Thinking back on it makes me mad at myself. I knew better and yet I still did it._

_The bad decision that I made was stuff an innocent freshman into to a gym locker. Why I did was because my so-called friends dared me too. If I didn't do the dare then my so-called friends would call me coward. I didn't want to be casted out of the group, so I did. At the time I didn't think much of the freshman. Now that I have time to think, I realize how embarrassing it must have been for him to go home and tell his parents what happen. I regret my actions._

_What I did was that I graffitied the gym floor. This was not just my stupid action by others too. The reason is stupid. My friends dared me to. Of course I if I didn't do the dare I wouldn't here the end of it. My friends would most likely kick me out of the group. After the nutty janitor came in and talked to us, I do feel kind of bad that I gave him more work. And graffiti is not something easy to clean._

_I was set up with drugs. This senior set me up to get caught. I don't know why it was me, I didn't do anything to him. The bad choice that I made was not reporting it. And because I didn't say anything, I was framed. If I had reported it then I wouldn't be here and that senior would be._

_I skipped school for two weeks. Why? I don't know. I guess was because I didn't want to go to school. I do regret my action because now I have ton of homework to catch._

_I didn't write a paper for one of my classes. The reason why is simple, I didn't want to write the paper._

_We are humans. Humans make stupid mistakes, make bad decisions, and have faults. Even you Mr. Principal have faults and we are sure that you have made bad choices before._

_Because of you we had to reflect, and we all have agreed one something. Most of us, our reason was because we wanted to fit in. So we agree that our "friends" are not really our friends. True friends wouldn't suggest stupid things to make us feel like we belong in that group of friends. We realize that, the six of us, we are friends. We are real friends._

_Come Monday you will see a change. We will change the school. We will not be afraid to walk up to each other in the halls and say hi. We'll not be afraid of what other people think. We will not care if we get kicked out of the group that we were in._

_There is not need to do something stupid to get people's attention. You just need to be your self and do what's right._

_Yours Students,_

_Changjo_

_Ricky_

_C.A.P._

_Chunji_

_Byunghun_

_Niel_

* * *

**_P.S. They cheated. The letter is a page and the start of the second page._**

**_I hope you all enjoyed. Leave comments please. _**


End file.
